


Cocoa Talks

by sweetheartshumjr



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 12 Days of Christmas, Brotherly Love, Christmas Fluff, Cocoa and Marshmallows, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Insecure Newt Scamander, Protective Siblings, Protective Theseus Scamander, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 15:42:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17004468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetheartshumjr/pseuds/sweetheartshumjr
Summary: Day 2: Cocoa and marshmallows





	Cocoa Talks

**Author's Note:**

> All thanks to my amazing beta [knaveryact ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/knaveryact)

“All right, here you go.” Sitting down on the carpet, Theseus carefully handed his younger brother a cup of warm cocoa with marshmallows on top. Newt thanked him with a timid smile.

The two boys were left all alone, their parents at work due to some “emergency”, and so they decided to gather in front of the fireplace, the warmest place in the entire house. It was quiet for a while, the only sounds filling the space being a steady crack of the fire and the howl of the wind outside the windows. Theseus was getting sleepy, to be honest, and probably would’ve dozed off if his brother didn’t choose to break the silence.

“Seus?” Newt asked, clenching his mug tightly and nervously. Theseus raised his head and grumbled to let him know he’s listening. “Do you think…” he stopped suddenly, hesitating. The anxious undertone in his voice made Theseus sober up a little, blinking rapidly to focus better. Newt clearly struggled with words for a moment, until finally in one breath he let out: “DoyouthinkpeoplewilllikemeinHogwarts?”

Theseus blinked again, utterly confused. “You’ve gotta say it again, Newtty,” he scolded him lightly, which only deepened the tension of his brother’s face, “because I did not understand a thing.”

“Do you think people will like me in Hogwarts?” Newt repeated, then took a sip of the cocoa, hiding behind the mug.

“Of course they will!” Theseus replied immediately, adjusting slightly to have a better view of his little brother. “Why are you so worried about this?”

Newt chuckled grimly in response. “I’m not that good with people if you haven’t noticed.”

Yes, of course, Theseus noticed that his brother was a shy kid. Newt rarely spoke to people outside of their immediate family, magical beasts excluded. In Hogwarts, he will be surrounded by people nearly at all times, and that will be a huge change for him. Theseus did worry at times how Newt would handle this, yet… Yet there was no denying he was a good kid, and an amazing friend if only he let more people through. Caring, loyal, kind… In Theseus’ mind, there was no doubt he’d be sorted into Hufflepuff.

Newt’s laugh, humorless and quiet, broke his track of thought.

“See? You don’t know what to say either,” he said, his voice breaking ever so slightly, making Theseus’ heart clench.

He shook his head. “No, no, it’s not that. I’m just… I’m just trying to word this.” Newt raised an eyebrow in response, clearly not sure what he meant. Theseus sighed. “Newt… I know you’re worried. I was worried too when Mum and Dad left me at the station the first time. Don’t tell anyone, but I was terrified, actually.”

“No way!” Theseus couldn’t help but smile, seeing his younger brother turn to look at him in clear shock. He leaned closer to ruffle the kid’s hair. “Seus!” the boy whined, slapping his hand away.

“Yeah, seriously, I was scared too. But there are some amazing people at Hogwarts and great teachers. You’ll never feel alone.”

“Well, that’s what I’m worried about, actually,” Newt said quietly.

Theseus laughed. “Well, don’t, then. I mean, it’s a big castle, there are tons of places to hide in too if you’re overwhelmed. I’ll show you some, how about that?”

“Okay. But… What if I don’t find any friends? Or, what if they think I’m weird?”

Newt’s lips trembled slightly, and Theseus carefully threw an arm around his little brother’s shoulders. Much to his surprise the kid not only didn’t protest, he even moved closer. Theseus felt a pinch in his stomach; it was that bad, huh?

“It’s a castle full of people, Newtty. I refuse to believe you won’t find at least one friendly soul,” he said reassuringly. “You don’t need to surround yourself with a big group. One friend can be enough. Just spend time with someone you feel comfortable around.”

Newt smile at him briefly, before another dark thought crossed over his face.

“And what if they start picking on me? Laugh at me? Call me a weirdo?”

“They won’t,” Theseus stated sternly. He sighed when Newt looked up at him, questioningly, and continues in a much softer voice. “I won’t let that happen, Newtty. If anything happens, just let me know and I will take care of them. You understand?”

New nodded in response, an honest smile finally appearing on his face. “Oh, and before I leave the school I’ll make sure to teach you some… useful spells,” he added, winking. “But don’t tell Mum or Dad!”

“Sure!”

Another long moment of silence fell over the house. The Scamander brothers sat like this for a few minutes, before Theseus finally decided it was getting late.

“Okay, Newt. Drink up and let’s go to beds before Mum and Dad return,” he said, getting up from the floor. His brother followed suit, and the two of them brought their mugs to the kitchen.

Just as Theseus started to walk up the stairs, he heard Newt’s quiet voice calling his name.

“Yeah?” he turned around to see his brother awkwardly standing in front of him, fidgeting with his fingers. After a few seconds, finally, Newt raised up his head and smiled.

“Thank you.”

“No problem, little one,” Theseus replied with a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Come and yell at me on tumblr @shumscamander


End file.
